1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a dish cloth holder, and specifically to a dish cloth holder with a decorative enclosing, which removes the dish cloth and other sink items from view, while allowing them to dry.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many homes it is common to allow a dish cloth or sponge to dry by placing them on the sink This creates an unpleasant decor in the kitchen, since many people do not always buy kitchen towels to match the color or style of the kitchen. Additionally, since dish cloths and sponges typically lay flat on the sinks surface, they dry slower than they would if they were hung since lying flat does not allow air to pass through from a variety of angles.
Some homes have towel racks, either on the wall or on the counter that can be used to hang the cloth on. This allows the cloths to dry more efficiently, since it allows air to pass through from a variety of angles, but these still leave the cloth exposed in the kitchen when it is not in use. Also, when the rack is mounted on the wall, moving the rack leaves unsightly marks when people rearrange or redecorate.
The need exists for a towel holder that can both stow the dish cloth and other sink items away from view, while allowing them to dry more efficiently.